To create a book definition often requires substantial user input regarding the form of the final book. However, in many cases it can be desirable to minimize the amount of information which the user is required to provide regarding the book to be created. Similarly, as a user is often more acquainted with the content they wish to include in a book than they are with the physical attributes of the book itself, it can be beneficial to allow a book to be created based on information from the user which is semantically related to the book's content, rather than requiring the user to provide information concerning the physical attributes of the book to be created. Further, there will be many cases where it is beneficial to supplement content provided by a user for a book with additional content which may help enhance the atmosphere or appearance of a book. Additionally, in many cases, information which is originally intended for a different purpose can be beneficially presented in the form of a book. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for technology which addresses one or more of the deficiencies set forth above.